Welcome to the world
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Skylar and Dale's relashonship takes a turn. No Flames
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Dale stood at the sink, washing the dishes like he always did. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Skylar was put on bed rest after they found out that she was having twins. Fatherhood was the last thing that he wanted at the moment, it was hard enough keeping himself and Skylar alive and now they had two knew lives to take care of.

_Flashback-_

_Skylar came down the stairs, her mouth shut tight and her eyes focused on Dale. She had no idea how she was going to tell him and she knew she could not hide it, the throwing up and appetite. He is a smart guy and he would figure it out. She was two months into the pregnancy already, but the 5 layers of clothing covered up any signs of showing. She walked over to the sofa where he was sitting, a fire in the fire place was already going. She curled up next to him and whispered in his ear. "I need to tell you something."_

_Dale put his book down and looked at her, she looked awful. Her face was pale as pale could be and she had dark circles around her eyes. "What?" He asked her softly_

_Skylar closed her eyes and remembered a book she read last year. She placed his middle and index finger on a small spot right blow her breast. "You feel that, that little thump, thump, thump? Thats where it's heart is_

_Dales eyes widened, she couldn't be. Not right now, they where living in the apoclsyps. A teen pregnancy would never make it. "Your Pregnant?" He asked her slowly_

_Skylar shook her head, and there was a long silence. Dale put his hands over his head and sighed, he finally looked up at her. "What are we going to do?"_

_End Flashback_

He even knew what to do then, it was their only choice. To have the babies, they found out it was twins when Gail was checking Skylar out, she said that there where two heart beats. Also by the way she was showing to. Dale heard footsteps behind him and turned around, Skylar was waddling at a fast pace and she was carrying a bag.

"Dale" She said calmly. "My water just broke"

Dale dropped the plate he was drying and came to her side. Skylar groaned when another contraction came on. "We have to find April" She said with a gasp

Dale nodded his head and lead her out the door into the cool summer night. They walked until they got to Johnston's house where April stayed. Dale began to bang on the door until a cranky Gail answered. "Dale to you even know what..." She trailed off when she looked at Skylar. "Bring her to the living room."

Dale took Skylar to the sofa and sat her down, he went to walk away but Skylar grabbed his arm, not letting him leave her. "I need you here with me"

Gail looked from Skylar to Dale. Jake came down the stairs weary eyed . "I'm going to need scissors and striel knives and alchoal any kind it doesn't matter."

Skylar saw Jake run into the kitchen and bring out what Gail wanted. She soon felt a cool hand on her head, it belong to Gail. She was speaking but Skylar couldn't understand her. She felt Dale shift to from her side to behind her where he sat her up, between his legs. "She's fully dilated, Skylar, honey, your going to have to push.

Skylar positioned herself and began to push, she never felt so much pain in her life. She envied the women who got epidurals. After 10 minutes the first baby, a boy was placed in her arms. His face was red and his skin was wrinkled. She let out a tearful laugh and Dale took the wailing child from her arms and looked at his son. Gail looked at the two. "The next baby is in the wrong position, your going to have to give me a minute ti turn in around."

Dale let Jake take his son for him to get cleaned up. Gail's voice broke through his thoughts. "Okay Skylar you can push now." After what seemed like forever, Skylar gave birth to a girl. They both sat and waited for a cry or a breath. "Jake get me blankets" Gail commanded

Jake did what he was told and Gail began to rub the baby, finally the child let out a shrill cry and Gail handed Skylar her daughter. "Well I'll be damn, we didn't expect that both babies would be healthy. If you guys ever need help, were hear. Gail took the baby boy from her husband and handed him to Skylar. With her little girl in one arm and her little boy in the other, she began to speak. "I was thinking Gracie and Tomas." Skylar said

Dale smiled as tears filled his eyes. "Tomas was my dads name, how did you know that"

Skylar smiled as she kissed the top of little Gracie's head. "Because, I know you"

The couple sat in the same spot all night, holding the new members of their family. It was hard to think that out of all of the chaos and turmoil in the world, that two little babies could change their lives and make them think that everything was back to normal

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I was thinking on making this a two shot. I love this couple from Jericho and there is not enough stories out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Though good times and bad

It had been a few weeks since the babies where born. Because of the lack of supplies for infants, Skylar had to breast feed them. She had become very OCD about their schedules, for example when one was asleep the other had to be fed. Gail had even given them cloth for their diaper's. That the only thing Dale hated about having kids, washing their dirty diapers in the sink. He had gotten so attached to the kids and saw who acted like who and how much they looked like their parents. Little Gracie had inherited Dale's grey eyes and calm demeanor when Tommy was more like his mother, loud, excitable and her eyes she had her chocolate brown eyes. Dale smiled as he closed the store up, he could not wait to see his family.

"Hey Dale" Emily said as she caught up to him. "How's Skylar and the twins?"

Dale looked at her and smiled. "Their great, I didn't think that Skylar would be such a good mother to them."

Emily laughed. "Well do you mind if I stop over to see them tomorrow? Jake and I haven't seen them in a week."

Dale nodded his head. The birth of the twins some how gave the town a new hope, everyone was giving him extra blankets, and Gail gave them Jake and Eric's crib, Tommy and Gracie both fit in that crib perfectly. Stanly had given them some of the summer harvest, now that Mimi was 6 months pregnant he knew that Skylar's health had to be in its tip top shape for the babies. "Of course, Sky loves it when you stop by. It gives her a little break."

Emily smiled, "Well then tell her to bring them to the store, while the weathers still nice"

"I tell her that, have a good night Em." Dale said as he walked away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dale walked up the long trek to the house, it was a workout. Maybe thats why Skylar was so skinny and lost some of the baby fat so quickly. He opened the door and noticed that no one was down stairs. So her walked up another 3 flights of stairs to Skylar's parents bed room. Where she and the twins were fast asleep on the bed. He got moved the pillows and got on the other side of the twins, right next to Tommy. He leaned over and kissed Skylar's forehead, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey" She softly said to him

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Dale said

Skylar stifled a yawn. "No its fine, its been a war trying to get them to and Mimi came by and helped out a bit, They are naming it Bonnie if its a girl and Justin if its a boy. We have to visit Bonnie's grave sometime."

"Yeah I know." Dale quietly said

Skylar smiled and kissed his lips, they both pulled apart when they heard Gracie cough, she was a sickly baby. "Don't wake up, Don't wake up" Dale said was her dragged a finger against her forehead. "My mom used to do this when I was little, and it always worked.

Skylar gave him a smile that was reserved for him. "I think were gonna be okay."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Four years later

"Tommy, your no fun!" Gracie whined as she tried to catch up with him. She took a puff of her inhaler and went to catch up with her brother.

"Whoa honey, be careful" Skylar said as she tried to move past the kids. Dale just came back from the trading post with a few items and she was trying to bring them in. "Kids why don't you go outside. Bonnie's out there playing."

Tommy's face brightened. "Bonnie's out there" and he went to take off before his mother stopped him. She smoothed back his dark mop of curls. "Remember, play it smooth. Don't let her know that you like her like her. Then she'll be grossed out."

Tomas frowned. "Mom, girls have cooties." and he left out the door

Gracie came running out of the back. Her braids where falling out and her hair was a mess. "Whoa hold it there pop-tart." She bent down and picked up her squirming daughter. Gracie was the smallest four year old she ever saw. She had Dale's shyness and his eyes, but her hair" She sat her on the counter. "Did you take you vitamins?"

"Yes"

"Your Medicine?"

"Yes."

"Your.....happy pills?"

Gracie began to giggle. "I'm always happy Momma."

"Yeah I know you are." Skylar said as she kissed her daughters head. She placed her down on the ground. "You have your inhaler?"

"Yes mommy, and guess what, I know what I want for Christmas." Gracie said

"And what is that?" Skylar asked

"I want the whole town to come over our house for a party. I want Aunt Emily, Uncle Jake, Uncle Eric, Aunt Mary Grammy Gail, Mr. Grey, Aunt Heather....." Gracie said as she named everyone on her fingers

"Okay, okay you want everyone there" Skylar said as she cut her off.

"Yes Momma, may I go play now?" Gracie asked

"Yes you may, madam Gracie." Skylar said with a laugh

Gracie ran outside and past her father who came in looking flustered. "You know as soon as I come back everyone attacks me, Hey Dale what did ya get, Hey Dale can I have that I'll trade you......God their animals out there."

Skylar laughed as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

Another kiss

"And I love you."

Another kiss

"I love you to"

"And I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?"

Skylar laughed. "Your gonna be a daddy again."

Dale smiled, he wasn't worried like he was before, Jericho had rebuilt itself. Dale even started his own farm in the back yard. Jericho was like it had been before the fall out, this time he knew they where gonna be okay.

"That is the greatest news I've heard in a while"

And he kissed his wife again.

-End


End file.
